


Blue Fire

by AprilFool



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dragon Mycroft, Dragon Sherlock, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Teen Romance, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilFool/pseuds/AprilFool
Summary: There isn't much going on in the small village of Dorset Bay. Until one day the Holmes family moves into the old cottage on the cliffs, and strange things start to happen.John Watson and his friends are sure: the Holmeses hide a secret.And while the teenagers try to unveil the mystery, John falls for the youngest son Sherlock, not knowing that this love will be a dangerous one.





	1. Prologue

He spreads his arms, takes one step forward and lets go. Falls from the cliff.  
I scream, I run to the edge. Fear clamours inside me, rushes through my veins, into my heart. I prepare myself for the worst, the ugliest, the truth, the death. I prepare myself to see the body of the one I love being shattered on the rocks. But can one really prepare for that?  
I take a deep breath and look over the edge, look down, see his burst body already with my mind’s eye.  
But the stony pocket of land remains empty.  
There is a sharp draught that lets my eyes water. Something vast rises into the sky. I look up. It’s him. And it’s not.  
He is much taller now, much larger. His body is covered in beautiful blue scales, he has wings, a tail lashes behind him.  
For a moment he is frozen, lingers in the air. Then his body shivers and he starts to move his wings. They take him over the sea until he is merely a shadow against the blazing evening sun.


	2. Chapter 2

“Watson!” A crumpled note lands on John’s desk. He turns his head. It’s from his friend Greg who sits a row behind him. John unfolds the little piece of paper and reads. His eyes widen in surprise.

“Anything important you want to share with the class?” History teacher Mrs Lark claws at the note with her chubby fingers.   
“Creepy Cottage has new inmates”, Mrs Lark reads out loud. John doesn’t need to look at Greg to know that they have turned red in unison. The whole class sucks in their breath, no one giggles, no one coughs.   
The Creepy Cottage hasn’t had any residents in the last thirty years. At least not _human_ ones. But it is believed that something supernatural lives there since the doddering Mr Claw has died. Not just ghosts but something more vicious. It’s a test of courage amongst the children of Dorset Bay to go to the Creepy Cottage and pick a flower from its unkempt garden. Ringing the door bell is even for the greatest daredevils too frightening. With its shabby chimneys and all devouring ivy the cottage is located right on top of the cliffs, separated from the other houses, overlooking the sea. The first building in Dorset Bay to get struck by lightning during dark thunderstorms.

“Now, that are some special news for you, I guess”, Mrs Lark says. They are. But not just for the children but for everyone else too. There isn’t much happening in the little village. Excitement turns even Mrs Lark’s cheeks slightly pink. She gives the note back to John, claps her hands to get the class’s attention back, swirls around. “But for now we have to deal with Henry the eighth.”

 

After the last bell has rung John and Greg wait outside in front of the school building for their friends Sally and Lip who are a form above. It’s a bright autumn day with blue skies and red leaves.   
“You didn’t tell them yet?”, John asks.   
“No. I wanted you to know first. Maybe they already know after Mrs Lark snitched the note and told everyone in class.”   
John can’t stand still, trips around. “We need to go there!”   
“We need to go where?” It’s Lip, his girlfriend Sally right behind him. They had PE, their faces are still flushed from the exercise.   
“Creepy Cottage! Someone moved there, can you believe it?”, John cries out.   
“No way! Why do you know?” Sally looks in disbelief.   
“My Dad saw them yesterday when he went on patrol. They moved in during the middle of the night", Greg tells.   
"That's suspicious, isn't it?", John comments.  
“Oh my God”, Sally whispers, her dark eyes widely opened.   
“Who are they? How many? Where do they come from? What do they look like?”   
“Breathe, Lip”, Greg says, laughs. “I don’t know a lot. Dad didn’t observe much. Just noticed a removal van and two helpers unloading it in the dark.”   
“This is so creepy. They sure aren’t normal, maybe they are vampires.”   
“Oh, come on, Sally.” John gives her an annoyed glance. But deep down he knows that maybe his friend is right. Not vampires, perhaps. But something else, something strange.

“Maybe they just arrived late and wanted to get their stuff unpacked, no matter the time”, Greg says.   
“You spoil the mystery”, Lip snarls.   
“John is right, we need to go there, right away!”, Sally insists.   
“I guess my Dad will welcome them to Dorset Bay anyway today, introduce himself as chief inspector. We can wait what he has to…”   
“No!”, Sally interrupts Greg. “We go there by ourselves. Doesn’t your Mum always bake a cake for new dwellers?”   
“That was just this one time when the Smiths moved here to live with their grandparents.”   
“Then we are going to bake something and bring it to Creepy Cottage. In an hour at my place?”   
They agree.  
John feels his extremities tickling. Like an anticipation. Restlessness settles inside his stomach.   
“See you later!” Sally waves at them, rushes away, her backpack bouncing up and down. Lip chases after his girlfriend.

John and Greg start walking down the street slowly.   
“You think it’s a good idea?”, John asks, the new sensation still lingering inside him. He isn’t so sure to visit Creepy Cottage anymore.   
“I don’t know. But, honestly, they are just normal people. No vampires. Or werewolves. Or whatever. It’s time for us to grow up.” Greg sighs, kicks at a pebble.   
“We are fifteen!”   
“Old enough to stop believing in fairy-tales and ghost stories.”   
“But everyone knows that Creepy Cottage is a haunted place.”   
“Oh, come on, John. You really think so? This house is nearly two centuries old, no one cared for it for the past thirty years. It is a ruinous hovel. I can’t imagine anyone being interested to live there. They will have to spend so much money on refurbishing.”   
“Odd enough, isn’t it?” John grins.   
They arrive at the crossroad where Greg has to turn right and John left.   
“Okay then. See you at Sally’s”, Greg says and walks away.   
John looks after his friend for a few moments. Then he goes home too.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update occasionally if you like the story's idea :)


End file.
